1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a dispensing container for probe covers of ear thermometers and an assembly for such dispensing container. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dispensing container that receives the probe covers each of which has an open end provided with a flange extending outward from the open end, and an assembly for such dispensing container.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional dispensing container for storing and providing probe covers of ear thermometers is not convenient in use because its users, e.g., medical workers, have to take out the probe covers from the dispensing container and then assemble the probe covers to the measuring probes of ear thermometers manually. Particularly, the infrared ear thermometers need to work with probe covers to prevent infection and maintain cleanness of the measuring probes. Although some prior art devices, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,993,424, 5,100,018, and 6,840,402, enable automatic feed for assembling probe covers to ear thermometers and have been used in medical facilities, their mechanical complexity and bulkiness nevertheless inconvenience users in both installing the probe covers into the feeding mechanisms and dispatching the probe covers from the feeding mechanisms. Besides, there is a commercially available dispensing container for probe covers that has a lateral side to be torn open so as to form an opening through which an ear thermometer gets access to the probe covers stored in the dispensing container. However, this dispensing container is disadvantaged by its complicated operation and loss of package integrity once the opening is formed, which exposes the probe covers to the air and, consequently, to contamination.